Certeza
by Hizashii
Summary: Dicen que la cura más efectiva para el despecho es un revolcón con alguien que te entienda. —Jake/Seth.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Jacob/Seth (tintes de Seth/Edward, Jacob/Leah, Seth/Leah y Bella/Edward)

**Summary: **_Dicen que la cura más efectiva para el despecho es un revolcón con alguien que te entienda._

**Notes: **Viñeta; Cítricos; Slash; Incesto; Dedicado a vrydeus.

**

* * *

Certeza**

Dicen en algunos lugares que el despecho es algo que se sufre al menos una vez en la vida. A Jacob y a Seth nunca les pareció más cierta esa frase que en el momento en que recibieron esa invitación tan fina y delicadamente decorada.

_Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan_.

Ambos sabían que eso sucedería, que ellos dos se casarían y vivirían felices por toda la eternidad, pero tener la prueba en sus manos dolía más que el fuego quemando la piel.

Jacob ardía de la rabia de sólo pensar en ese riquillo tocándola, tocándola donde él quiere tocarla. A Seth se le revolvía el estómago de pensar en Edward besándola, besándola como él quiere que le bese.

Dicen algunas personas que la mejor solución para el despecho es una buena copa de licor, otra dicen que es un buen revolcón. Lo más probable es que Jacob optara por la última, quizás iría a buscar a Leah y la comenzará a besar y a meterle las manos debajo de la blusa, a gruñir y jadear. Haría de todo por sentirse querido en ese momento (y lo hizo, sí, corrió hacia Leah e hizo todo lo que imaginó: Los besos, las caricias y las mordidas).

Lo más seguro es que Seth se hubiera inclinado por el licor, sino se le hubiera atravesado una muy desnuda y mojada Leah. Sí, vale, que era su hermana y todo eso, pero él era un hombre dolido y ella una mujer hermosa, y él necesitaba un poco de cariño (más allá del de hermanos). El punto es que la besó, la besó y se imaginó que era Edward (aunque suene raro) besándole como aquella noche en el bosque frío, como aquel día en el bosque cálido, cómo la tarde en la que juntaron sus lenguas y las manos viajaron un poco más de lo debido para dos amigos. Tomó a Leah por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, ella jadeó y él, imaginándose de nuevo esa tarde cuando él se froto a su cuerpo y la fricción deliciosa los hizo gemir, subió las manos por la cintura de su hermana hasta llegar a sus pechos y acariciarlos, y entonces salió de su trance. Por dios, era demasiado enfermo utilizar a su hermana para tener sexo mientras se imaginaba con un hombre.

Corrió, se transformó y corrió hasta lo más hondo del bosque.

Correr, gruñir, gritar y transformar. Ver que hay otro que comparte tu pena.

_«¿¡Por qué demonios deben casarse!?» _susurraba Jacob, recostado en un árbol.

—Porque se aman, aunque te duela —le respondió Seth, mirándolo a lo lejos luego de haberse transformado en humano de nuevo.

—Vamos, Seth, tú no me entiendes —dijo Jacob, agitando la mano— No es como si se casara le amor de tu vida…

—Te equivocas —contestó, los ojos de Jacob se encendieron de furia y se acercó hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos y poniendo una mano en su garganta.

—¿Te. Gusta. Bella? —separó cada palabra, diciéndola lentamente. Seth rió y sacudió la cabeza, alejándose de Jacob.

—No hablé en ningún momento de Bella —le dijo, Jacob quedó paralizado.

—¿Hablabas…de…Edward? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí —le respondió Seth, sinceramente.

No supo en qué momento, pero tenía a Jacob sobre él, besándolo y pasando sus manos por su pecho.

—¿Qué…? —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Jake lo había silenciado con un beso.

—Cállate. Somos dos personas compartiendo nuestro despecho y entendiéndonos —le dijo antes de volver a meterle la lengua en la boca.

Vamos, que él seguía sintiendo debilidad por los hombres, a veces. Jacob no era Edward, ni era parecido, pero le servía en ese momento, así que se frotó contra él y Jacob jadeó al sentir un súbito placer arremolinarse ahí abajo.

Mordió su cuello, su hombro y su brazo. Lamió más abajo aún, llegando tan cerca, y luego subió. «Joder, no me tortures así».

Los miles de gemidos, las frases sueltas que sonaban como _«pégate más» _o_ «más duro»_ y las mordidas y chupetones los dejaron a un paso de la gloria.

Se frotaron, chocaron sus cuerpos, jadearon de placer y gritaron al sentir el orgasmo llegar intenso, dejándolos incoherentes, uno encima del otro.

Dicen algunas mujeres, de esas que riegan el chisme por el mundo, que la cura más efectiva para el despecho es un revolcón con alguien que te entienda. Jake y Seth nunca tuvieron mayor certeza que esa frase.


End file.
